Beauty and the Beast
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Set during the final moments of the Trouble with clones DLC, this is a spin on beauty and the beast with my character and Johnny Tag! honestly it's better than it sounds, well I think so.


"Give me the fucking location Jimmy!" Caterina screamed at the nerd, she put the phone down and looked around searching desperately for a sign of Tag, _He may not really be Johnny but god damn it I'm guna save him! _She roared in her brain, the phone rang and when she answered it was Pierce. "Boss we're on the bridge there's fucking soldiers everywhere!" Caterina put the phone down, took a deep breath, took her heels off and took off.

The power of the Saints Flow kicking in giving her super speed, her feet slapped against the ground, her hair whipped around behind her, her legs ached with every step, pure concentration on her face, nothing was stopping her getting to Tag. She dove over cars and decimated Brutes that stood in her way, _I'm coming for you Johnny, don't worry baby I'm coming!_She pushed herself even further getting faster and faster, her legs screamed in pain. Caterina was closing in on the bridge when she slowed almost to a stop which sent her flying, she flew forwards screaming, she felt like she had entered slow motion at one point, she looked up to see the road flowing beneath her, and just like that she was at full speed again and slammed into a Kayak.

Her upper body hit the vehicle and sent her flipping through the air and into the ground, she continued to skid down the road until she finally slowed to a stop, the Kayak soared over her and into the ground just next to her. Lifting herself upon her forearms she looked down at the ground, blood seeped like a waterfall from her mouth and coated the ground beneath her, blood dripped from various cuts and scabs on her body, clothing torn she rolled onto her back and looked at the night sky.

Caterinas vision was blurred, the stars above blurred together as the rain beat down hard on her, she coughed up some more blood and it rolled out of the corners of her mouth, "Why am I here?" she mumbled, she laughed humourlessly. The ringing I her ears died down and she heard her ring tone, looking to the left it lay just a few feet away, she rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl towards it, her whole body howled in pain, she sucked in a breath when she tried to move her right leg.

She continued her slow crawl and answered the phone, "Boss where are you?" answered and nerdy voice, she snapped back into reality, "Why did I slow down?" she gasped when her leg flared with pain as she sat up slouched over. She looked a mess she had to admit, "The flow must be wearing off, you might not make it in time to save him!" Caterina slammed the phone into the ground, "The hell I won't!" she growled.

Standing up proved painful, but she managed to do it even though she was staggering, trying to catch her breath she looked up to see soldiers moving in on her, "Crap..." she spat some blood onto the ground and closed her eyes. Her body protested with pain every time she took a breath, she shuddered from the amount of pain but concentrated on one thing, an image of Johnny entered her mind. "Who am I doing this for? For myself cause I failed you? For you to have another lease on life? Or am I being selfish?" she wondered aloud.

"Ha who am I kidding? It is because I'm selfish, I can't live without you Johnny." she set off running again, she opened her eyes and looked down, the roads she ran on zoomed beneath her, she smiled and ran faster. She pushed her body that screamed in agony faster and faster, the world around her blurred into one and the rain was still in the air as she ran through it.

Tears streamed down her face as she raced to Johnnys rescue, she didn't care that he wasn't really Gat, only that he was a part of him, she had reached the bridge and saw the Jeeps and various helicopters opening fire on Tag. Narrowing her eyes, she used a Jeep to leap herself into the air, a Saints helicopter dropped her a weapon which she grabbed in mid-air, bullets whizzed by her, rockets scorched her face and she landed next to Pierce.

Turning she aimed the weapon at the helicopter staring at her, "Holy shit boss you look like shit." Pierce kindly commented, he noticed the weapon, a long green cylinder with a handle voming of it, a button with Caterinas finger poised above it was attached to the handle, a big red bomb on the end of the long cylinder aimed at the copter. Caterinas face was set into one of determination, the soldiers had stopped firing at them, something that made Pierce uneasy.

The commander who was safely back at homebase watched the security feed from the attack copter watching Caterina, the pilot halted all combat until he got confirmation on the weapon she held, the Commanders right hand men were discussing what to do. "People we need to get them out of there."

"What is that weapon? Non of use know so we really should back out!"

"Nonsense kill them this is our only chance!" They turned towards the Commander for orders, he sighed and looked at them, "It's a Davy Crockett, a small arms nuclear device." he revealed unwillingly. Each of the men were taken aback, "A Davy fucking Crockett!" one exclaimed, "Yes." he confirmed.

"But they were deactivated in mid-1968! How could they have one? And one that works?" one of them shouted, "Some of them got on the black market still active." the Commander answered, "It is highly likely, that the Saints are in possession of an active, small arms nuclear device known as the Davy Crockett!" he concluded. "Pull our guys out, the Saints are crazy I wouldn't be surprised if they fired it." he ordered.

Back on the bridge...

Caterina watched as the military backed off and into the distance, she collapsed onto one knee and dropped the weapon, the Saints Flow had worn off and the full pain of her injuries took over, the searing pain was almost to much to bear. Pierce walked over to her and knelt beside her, "Johnnys safe, girl he's safe." he reassured, he looked out at the retreating military personnel, "Is it over?" he wondered aloud. Caterina scoffed "Not by a long shot." she said meekly, looking over at Tag she saw his confused look as he stared at her.

Pierce helped her stand, holding her arm as she wobbled, she smiled at Tag and a frown appeared on his face, "The... Saints... failed me!" he spat, her smile fell and she spat some blood onto the floor, "Gat I'm sorry... If I could turn back time I would." he still looked at her with sadness.

"Listen Gat... Remember us remember who we are, damn it Gat we're your friends!" his confused look returned, "Friends?" he questioned, "Yeah man we're your friends." Pierce interjected, Tag looked at Caterina, she gulped and patted Pierces shoulder, he let her go and she walked up to Tag.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him, thunder stuck down and hit Tag lifting him into the air, he began to shift and change getting smaller and smaller until he was normal again, he fell to the ground and Caterina put his head in her lap. He opened his eyes slowly and star at her, for a long time they never said anything, when he finally spoke Caterina fell backwards falling unconcious.


End file.
